Ah, qu'est-ce qu'on est serrés, au fond de cette boite
by Snooji
Summary: Chargés d'une mission sur un navire Marine, Zoro et Sanji se retrouvent, à leur plus grande horreur, pris au piège à l'intérieur d'une étroite caisse au couvercle condamné…


**Titre** : Ah, qu'est-ce qu'on est serrés, au fond de cette boite…

 **Résumé** : Chargés d'une mission sur un navire Marine, Zoro et Sanji se retrouvent, à leur plus grande horreur, pris au piège à l'intérieur d'une étroite caisse au couvercle condamné…

 **Rated** : Quoi de mieux pour l'inauguration d'un profil qu'un petit M.

 **Note** : Tout d'abord, je souhaite à m'excuser pour le titre… Mais aucun autre n'aurait mieux convenu à l'histoire que celui-ci !  
Ensuite, je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour cette première Fanfic , en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

_Comment… Comment nous sommes nous retrouvés dans une situation aussi atroce que celle-ci… Comment avons-nous fais pour en arriver là..._  
 _J'aurais préféré croire qu'il s'agissait d'un simple rêve. Non… D'un véritable cauchemar, plutôt que de songer un instant de plus que je m'étais retrouvé ainsi, coincé avec cet abruti d'algue, dans un tel endroit !_  
 _Mais bien entendu, ce n'était pas aussi facile… Et tout ce que je pouvais faire était d'espérer que cette véritable torture cesse au plus vite…_

* * *

« Oi, Cook ! »

« La ferme ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'on était en territoire ennemi.. ?! »

Faisant volte-face, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds fit grincer ses dents, lançant un regard hostile en direction de son soit disant acolyte qui marchait derrière lui d'un air peu concerné, prenant une mine irritée face à l'agressivité évidente de Sanji.

« Pas la peine de le prendre sur ce ton… »

Soupira Zoro tout en se grattant le dos d'un geste indifférent, chose qui eut lieu d'embraser d'autant plus le jeune cuisinier qui serra les poings avant de reprendre sa route, avançant d'un pas silencieux et pressé à travers le long couloir.  
Pourquoi Diable avait-il fallut que ce soit lui qui soit en charge d'accompagner cet imbécile en mission sur le navire adverse à la place de rester sur le Thousand Sunny en compagnie de ses princesses ?  
Il était vrai que l'équipage ne possédait plus une seule vivre à bord de leur propre navire, et qu'ils avaient été donc chargés de faire irruption sur ce bateau de Marines qui avait, semblerait-il, accosté sur cette île dépourvue de végétations où une base du gouvernement avait son emplacement… Il était également vrai que, étant donné les circonstances risquées, le Thousand Sunny avait dû s'éloigner de ladite île pendant que deux membres de l'équipage avaient pour ordre de rejoindre celle-ci à la nage, chose que les utilisateurs de fruits du démon n'étaient pas apte de faire, la moitié du petit équipage étant donc à bannir de cette expédition…  
Mais tout de même !

Oui, Sanji était révolté, sur les nerfs. Et être chargé de faire une embuscade dans de telles conditions avec cette algue complètement stupide et agaçante en coéquipier afin de ramener un minimum de nourriture sur leur navire, c'était hors de sa portée !  
Cependant, il avait promis à ses deux chéries qu'il leur concocterait, dès son retour, le plat le plus exquis qu'il n'eut jamais cuisiné, afin de s'excuser de cette journée de disette que l'équipage avait subi précédemment et que leur Capitaine ne semblait pas du tout avoir apprécié.  
Se plaignant, geignant comme un enfant… Il en était presque à croire que Monkey D. Luffy n'avait jamais vécu un jour sans avoir le ventre plein à craquer !

Fronçant les sourcils tout en se laissant s'égarer dans ses propres réflexions avec irritation, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds accéléra le pas, s'impatientant d'en finir avec cette corvée, lorsque l'absence de présence à ses côtés le fit tiquer quelque peu.

Tournant les talons afin de vérifier que son acolyte le suivait belle et bien, Sanji se sentit tressaillir lorsqu'il remarqua avec effroi le manque de touffe verte derrière lui.

« Cet imbécile ! »

S'exclama-t-il à voix basse alors que, d'une marche pressée et habile, il revenait sur ses pas, regardant de part et d'autre du couloir qu'il enjambait avec hâte afin de repérer ce stupide bretteur qui avait tout bonnement disparu, son sens de l'orientation l'ayant fait s'égarer quelque part sur le bâtiment flottant qu'ils arpentaient depuis un moment déjà.  
C'était exaspérant. Comment était-il seulement apte de se dévoyer ainsi dans un couloir en ligne droite ?  
Une seconde d'inattention, et s'en était terminé.

« Zoro.. ! »

Tenta-t-il d'une voix contrôlée tout en fronçant les sourcils, entrant dans une pièce dont la porte semi ouverte aurait, sans le moindre doute, put attirer les sens importuns de son antagoniste.  
L'endroit était semblable à une réserve d'armes de plusieurs mètres de larges, à en déduire du nombre incalculable de caisses métalliques recouvertes d'étiquette ou emballées dans des paquets transparent qui avait été rangées avec précaution en colonnes dans celui-ci. S'avançant d'un pas méfiant entre les caissons qu'il balaya d'un regard méfiant, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds finit par apercevoir avec crispation une silhouette familière à quelques mètres de son emplacement actuel, celle-ci semblant regarder autour d'elle d'un air dubitatif et… complètement égaré.

« Toi ! »

Son exclamation se faisant se retourner l'individu aux cheveux verts qui haussa les sourcils avec surprise, Sanji s'empressa de rejoindre son partenaire d'un pas plus enragé que jamais, venant l'empoigner par le col de son kimono dans un élan d'animosité alors qu'il le fusillait d'un regard hostile.

« Je t'ai dit de faire attention où tu allais bordel ! Comment est-ce possible d'être aussi con ?! »

Grogna-t-il tout en serrant les dents sur sa cigarette à moitié consommée, l'appelé fronçant les sourcils d'un air à la fois agacé et perplexe face au comportement agressif du cuistot, lorsque l'écho de pas provenant du couloir principal firent s'immobiliser les deux acolytes, ceux-ci tournant tout deux leurs regards en direction de la porte semi ouverte.

« Merde, ils viennent par ici.. ! »

S'exclama Sanji à voix basse alors qu'il relâcha rapidement sa prise sur le bretteur, celui-ci regardant autour de lui d'un air concerné un endroit où se dissimuler, lorsqu'un imposant caisson métallique de près de deux mètres de large vide et entrouvert attira son attention.

« Ici ! »

S'enquit le vert tout en s'emparant de la manche du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui lâcha malgré lui sa cigarette sur le sol par surprise, se laissant entrainer par l'épéiste qui le fit tomber de force dans la caisse qui se trouvait à proximité de leurs êtres avant d'y monter à son tour, faisant glisser le couvercle métallique de celle-ci afin de la refermer, les plongeant de ce fait dans une obscurité des plus opaque.

S'immobilisant, les deux jeunes hommes retinrent leurs respirations, tendant l'oreille alors que les pas semblaient se rapprocher, une voix masculine engendrant ceux-ci.

« Vous n'avez pas entendu quelque chose de bizarre ? »

« Hein ? Comme quoi ? »

« J'sais pas… J'ai cru entendre des bruits de pas à l'intérieur de la pièce. »

« Hein ? Pourtant tout l'équipage est allé à la base. »

« Attends, je vais jeter un coup d'œil. »

Les pas se firent un peu plus insistants que précédemment, un nouvel arrivant semblant être entré dans la salle de réserve d'arme où se trouvait dissimulés Zoro et Sanji.

« Tu vois quelque chose ? »

S'enquit l'un des Marine qui était resté en dehors de la pièce, penchant sa tête à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

« Non, rien… C'est étrange. »

Les pas s'éloignant une seconde fois, ils furent bien vites interrompu par la même voix qui s'élevait une nouvelle fois à travers la pièce dans une pointe de soupçons.

« Attends une minute… »

Jetant un coup d'œil dans la fente du caisson entre le couvercle, Sanji écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit le Marine s'abaisser, tressaillant légèrement alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine.

« Ma cigarette.. ! »

Souffla-t-il avant que l'une des mains de Zoro ne se place instinctivement sur sa bouche, l'empêchant par le même chemin de respirer correctement alors qu'il s'immobilisait, le Marine se redressant lentement.

« J'ai trouvé une pièce par terre ! C'est mon jour de chance ! »

S'exclama celui-ci d'un air victorieux avant de rejoindre son compagnon qui l'attendait à l'extérieur d'un pas ravi, refermant la porte derrière eux alors que les échos de leurs voix s'éloignaient petit à petit de la salle, avant d'entièrement se dissimuler dans le silence.

Restant immobiles un instant à l'intérieur du caisson, les deux jeunes hommes laissèrent une poignée de secondes s'écouler afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait belle et bien plus personne aux alentours avant d'enfin s'animer, Sanji s'empressant de dégager la main de son antagoniste qui était restée plaquée avec force sur ses lèvres, fronçant les sourcils avec agacement.

« Tu veux me tuer ou quoi.. ?! »

S'exclama-t-il à voix basse tout en reprenant une vive inspiration avant de lâcher un profond soupir, jetant un dernier coup d'œil par la fente.

« On l'a échappé belle… Heureusement que la plupart des marines sont complètement cons… »

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, le jeune cuisinier patienta un instant avant de plisser quelque peu les yeux, tentant d'apercevoir le visage du bretteur malgré l'obscurité opaque qui régnait dès lors sur le caisson.

« Oi, pourquoi tu ne sors pas ? Ils sont partis, non ? »

Siffla-t-il d'un air irrité face au manque de réaction du jeune homme aux cheveux verts, celui-ci restant un instant figé avant que sa voix ne s'élève lentement.

« Je n'y arrive pas. »

Articula le bretteur tout en se pinçant les lèvres, son regard s'assombrissant.

« Hein ? »

Questionna Sanji qui semblait ne pas avoir entendu ses propos, arquant un sourcil dubitatif.

« Je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir. »

Un profond silence engendra les quelques mots de Zoro.  
Un silence lourd. Un silence étouffant.

« E…Eh ? Comment ça ? C'est pas possible que tu n'arrives pas à l'ouvrir ! »

S'empressa de reprendre Sanji tout en essayant de se dégager un minimum de place afin de libérer ses jambes, étant visiblement écrasé entre la silhouette de Zoro et la partie inférieur du caisson

« Je te dis que je n'y arrive pas ! »

S'emporta Zoro dont la situation semblait visiblement lui échapper complètement, serrant les poings.

« Il doit y avoir une sorte de mécanisme qui force la fermeture une fois le couvercle remit en place… J'en ai déjà vu des comme ça avant. Ce sont des caisses spéciales pour renfermer les armes dangereuses aux risques qu'elles ne tombent… Elles ne s'ouvrent que de l'extérieur. »

Écarquillant les yeux, Sanji entrouvrit les lèvres, se sentant peu à peu se pétrifier alors que son visage, malgré l'obscurité, palissait à vue d'œil, un frisson des plus détestables lui remontant l'échine.

« O…Oi… Te fous pas de moi… »

Proféra-t-il d'une voix tremblante à peine audible alors qu'il esquissait un rictus crispé par l'angoisse

« J'ai l'air de plaisanter.. ?! Imbécile, si je le pouvais, je serais sorti bien assez tôt ! »

Gronda le vert tout en serra les poings.

C'était à peine si cela était envisageable. Non, vraiment… Un véritable cauchemar. Un appel aux Enfers de la part du Diable lui-même.  
Ils étaient enfermés. Condamnés. Rangés avec soins dans leur propre cercueil qui faisait à peine un mètre cinquante sur deux, de quoi faire tenir deux individus de leur gabarit avec justesse à l'intérieur, si pas moins.

Mais là n'était pas le problème, non… Le problème se trouvait ailleurs. Il se trouvait sur le navire.  
Car oui, ne l'oublions pas les deux jeunes hommes se situaient tout deux sur un canot ennemi, conséquemment, ils ne possédaient pas la possibilité d'appeler de l'aide, au risque de se faire misérablement attraper par les Marines qui n'hésiteront sans le moindre doute pas à les jeter à Impel Down aussitôt dans leurs filets…

Oui, ils étaient pris au piège. Un piège des plus inconfortables, dans tous les sens du terme, étant donné que non seulement la situation était grandement délicate, mais ajouté à cela, les deux antagonistes se trouvaient proprement scellés l'un contre l'autre, la notion d'espace personnel ayant entièrement disparu de leur vocabulaire à l'heure qu'il était.

« C'est pas vrai ! Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar ! »

S'exclama Sanji d'une voix un peu trop forte, chose qui fit grandement s'irriter Zoro.

« La ferme ! Tu veux qu'en plus de ça on se fasse repérer ?! »

« La faute à qui ?! »

S'étrangla Sanji dans une mine plus hargneuse que jamais.

« Si tu ne t'étais pas perdu on en serait pas là, putain d'algue à la con ! »

« C'est de ta faute ! » Se défendit le bretteur d'une voix tout aussi agressive. « Si tu avais marché moins vite je n'aurais pas eu du mal à te suivre ! »

Un rire amer tiraillé par de l'irritation s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Sanji.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Même en marchant vite, c'était un putain de couloir droit ! Comment peux-tu te perdre dedans ?! »

Lâchant un grognement agacé, Zoro détourna le regard, appuyant son dos contre le couvercle condamné de la caisse avant de soupirer longuement.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de s'engueuler… »

Un claquement de langue sonore afin de montrer sa désapprobation suite à ses propos s'éleva de la part du jeune cuistot avant que le vert ne poursuive, l'ignorant tout bonnement.

« Ce qu'on doit faire maintenant, c'est trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. »

« Ah oui ? Et tu as des idées, ô Monsieur le génie ? »

Questionna le blond avec sarcasme, faisant rouler ses yeux.

« Arrête ça tu veux ! Si on veut sortir d'ici, ce n'est pas de cette façon ! »

« Alors donnes-moi ton plan ! »

Gronda Sanji tout en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de se décaler un tant soit peu de la promiscuité entre leurs deux êtres qui lui faisait grandement défaut, ses jambes étant prisonnières sous celles de son antagoniste.

« Pour l'instant… » Commença l'appelé d'une voix incertaine tout en balayant l'obscurité de son regard limpide avant de poursuivre. « Je propose qu'on attende. »

« Qu'on attende ?! » Répéta le cuistot d'un air abasourdi. « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on attende ? Que les Marines nous choppent ? Si c'est ça ton plan, alors je passe mon tour ! »

« Pas ça, abruti ! Qu'on attende que les autres se doutent de notre absence prolongée… Ils finiront bien par venir nous chercher. »

Soupirant longuement, le jeune homme aux cheveux blond tenta de détourner sa tête, son front venant épouser le métal froid de la paroi du caisson.

« On va devoir attendre longtemps dans ce cas… »

« Crois-moi, Luffy est bien trop affamé que pour être patient… Il finira bien par envoyer les autres nous rejoindre, tu le connais. »

Conclut Zoro d'une voix songeuse alors qu'il se mouvait afin de s'adapter à une position plus confortable, les sourcils de Sanji se fronçant quelque peu suite à son mouvement.

« Oi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis déjà trop serré comme ça ? »

Gronda-t-il tout en reposant son regard sur la silhouette indistinguable de son acolyte qui se trouvait au-dessus de son être, serrant les poings.

« Et tu crois peut être que moi je suis au paradis ici.. ?! »

S'agaça le bretteur tout en faisant grincer ses dents alors qu'il portait ses genoux de part et d'autre de la silhouette étriquée du jeune cuisinier.

« C'est ta foutue carrure qui prends toute la place ! Si j'avais été avec ma Nami chérie… »

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds s'égara un instant dans ses propres réflexions cotonneuses, songeant à cette même situation avec leur charmante navigatrice à la place de cet imbécile d'épéiste, ainsi appuyée contre lui avec embarras, ses joues s'empourprant malgré lui suite à cette idée un peu trop osée alors qu'un léger sourire venait étirer ses traits de manière rêveuse.

« Ouai, bah c'est pas le cas, et tu feras avec… »

La voix grave de Zoro arracha avec brutalité Sanji de ses doux songes, le faisant tiquer légèrement alors que son sourire s'effaçait brusquement, fronçant les sourcils.

« Putain… »

Soupira le blond tout en serrant sa mâchoire.

« Plus jamais je n'accepterai de mission avec toi, tu m'entends… Foutue algue…»

Poursuivit-t-il avant que le bretteur ne soupir d'un air irrité.

« Il en va de même pour moi… Putain de Love Cook.»

Détournant tout deux leurs visages tout en fronçant les sourcils, il ne fallut pas plus d'une poignée de minutes avant que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts ne décide de se remettre en mouvement, songeant que s'ils devaient s'éterniser ainsi entre les quatre parois métalliques de ce caisson, il était mieux de la faire dans des conditions qui ne lui feraient pas subir un mal de dos atroce une fois sorti de là, se pinçant quelque peu les lèvres alors que seul le bruit de ses mouvements maladroits venaient briser le silence qui régnait dès lors sur la pièce.

« Q…Qu'est-ce que tu fous.. ?! »

Sursautant légèrement tout en reposant son unique œil visible sur la silhouette embrumée de son antagoniste, Sanji tressaillit légèrement alors qu'il sentait avec effarement le genou de celui-ci effleurer son bassin, ses sourcils se fronçant de contrariété.

« Je cherche une position plus confortable ! »

S'exclama Zoro avec déplaisir tout en continuant de gesticuler avec maladresse, Sanji écarquillant les yeux alors qu'il frisson désagréable venait lui traverser l'épiderme, le contact du bretteur contre cette zone particulière se faisant de plus en plus accentué.

« Ne bouge pas comme ça.. ! »

Articula-t-il, prit d'affliction alors qu'il se crispait légèrement, appuyant son dos contre la paroi métallique qui lui faisait dos afin de prendre moins d'espace et de faire cesser ce contact imprévu.  
Mais qu'est-ce que cet imbécile était en train de faire ? S'en rendait-il seulement compte ?

« Deux minutes ! Décales-toi un peu ! »

S'enquit le vert dans un énième soupir irrité alors que son genou venait alléguer son contact avec le bassin du jeune cuistot de manière prononcée à son inconscience, un soupir involontaire venant s'échapper d'entre les lèvres de Sanji qui s'immobilisa immédiatement, son visage entier prenant une teinte pivoine alors qu'il tressaillait légèrement.

« Bordel mais arrêtes ça ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! »

S'emporta-t-il dans une tonalité de voix qui tentait rester stable, son expression étant tiraillée entre une rage évidente et de la panique un peu trop prononcée à son goût, ses doigts se resserrant quelque peu contre les paumes de ses mains.

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? »

Questionna Zoro tout en fronçant les sourcils avant de reprendre son mouvement, Sanji venant faire grincer ses dents afin d'éviter un second soupir alors qu'il détournait son visage, plus affecté que jamais.  
C'est alors que le bretteur s'immobilisa subitement à son tour, semblant avoir enfin pris en compte la situation présente alors que ses vacillations cessaient impérativement, prit de court.

« …Attends… »

« La ferme ! »

S'exclama Sanji d'une voix forte afin de dissimuler sa honte présente, son visage vermeille restant enfuit contre la paroi du caisson alors que, à sa plus grande épouvante, les contacts répétitifs de son acolytes contre son bassin semblaient avoir créés un effet amèrement inattendu sur sa personne, citant tout particulièrement une zone bien précise de son être….

« Tu… »

Articula Zoro qui semblait avoir écarquillé les yeux à son tour, nombreuses émotions se bousculant avec vivacité dans son esprit qui semblait dès lors tiraillé entre un amusement évident face à la situation, de l'effroi, et un embarras plus qu'accentué.

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! »

Trancha Sanji sur le même ton tout en fermant les paupières alors qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose en cet instant même disparaître. Disparaître loin et ne plus jamais refaire surface dans ce bas monde. Périr, être brûlé vivant… Tout sauf ça.  
Non… La situation présente ne pouvait plus être attribuée à propre titre de cauchemar. C'était un véritable calvaire éveillé. Une torture mentale dont on lui faisait part, en le mettant ainsi à jour de manière honteuse face à son éternel rival qui, il en était certain, ne tarderait pas à s'esclaffer d'un rire sonore et, sans aucun doute, aller l'exclamer haut et fort auprès de leur équipage une fois tout cela terminé.  
Oui il en était finit de la vie du célèbre cuisinier des Mugiwaras… Il en était finit de sa belle réputation. Il pouvait dire Adieu à sa jolie petite vie paisible.

Se pinçant les lèvres, il resta un instant immobile, priant en son for intérieur afin que cet instant interminable cesse enfin, qu'un quelconque Marine vienne les attraper, que le caisson soit réduit en cendres d'une quelconque manière… Mais que cela se termine à tout prix, gardant ses poings fermés alors que le silence qui enveloppait le caisson était des plus oppressants, la familière impression de sombrer dans les abysses lui revenant petit à petit à l'esprit.

Que pouvait-il bien penser de lui… Il devait être horrifié. Ou bien au contraire, se retenir cruellement de ne pas rire aux éclats de sa personne.

« C…C'est bon… »

Finit enfin par articuler le jeune cuisinier d'une voix agacée afin de briser le fil de ce silence qui semblait le priver d'oxygène, gardant le visage détourné.

« Ça arrive à tout le monde… Putain… »

Bien. Ça c'était une excuse constructive, songea-t-il ironiquement alors que l'envie soudaine de se frapper brusquement le front contre la paroi du caisson pour se faire perdre connaissance montait peu à peu à son esprit.

Le silence revint à nouveau de manière vive, Sanji retenant le moindre de ses mouvements alors que le souffle de son acolyte se faisait entendre de manière incertaine. S'était-il endormi, pour ainsi rester inexpressif et insensible face à la situation ?

S'apprêtant à reprendre la parole de manière irritée, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds fut arrêté subtilement dans son élan alors qu'un contact inattendu venait se faire ressentir au niveau de l'épiderme de sa nuque, le souffle tiède du bretteur affleurant celle-ci prouvant au fait qu'il venait d'avancer indéniablement son visage, le jeune cuisinier se paralysant d'effroi. Que se passait-il ? Qu'était-il en train de faire ?  
Tressaillant quelque peu, Sanji écarquilla les yeux lorsque l'effleurement inattendu des lèvres de l'épéiste vint se faire discerné lentement contre son cou, son propre souffle cessant impérativement alors que Zoro venait déposer quelques doux baisés contre son être de manière imperceptible.

« Que… Oi, foutu Marimo, qu'est-ce que tu fous.. ?! »

S'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds alors qu'il sentait le poids de son acolytes peser sur sa personne, son genou effleurant son bassin une énième fois alors que le visage de Sanji ne faisait que s'empourprer de plus belle, fronçant les sourcils de crispation.

« Je profite de la situation, tout simplement. »

S'enquit Zoro d'une voix à peine audible entre deux baisés, un sourire évident étant déchiffrable sur ses lèvres fines qui s'appuyaient un peu plus à chaque contact sur l'épiderme pâle du cuistot, celui-ci étant parcouru de frissons désagréables alors que le bassin de Zoro semblait à son tour se presser contre le siens de manière indéfinie.

« Hein.. ?! Pro… Profiter ?! T'as pris un coup sur la tête ?! Arrête ça ! »

Gronda Sanji tout en faisant grincer ses dents, sa voix étant saisie d'épouvante alors qu'il sentait le contact humide d'une langue remonter le long de sa nuque jusqu'à son oreille, les dents de l'épéiste venant mordiller d'un air joueur le lobe de celle-ci.

« C'est toi qui l'as voulu en premier, non ? »

Questionna-t-il tout en fronçant quelque peu les sourcils avant que l'une de ses mains ne finisse enfin par s'animer, se dirigeant sous la chemise de Sanji qui frémit malgré lui face aux contacts de ses doigts embrasés contre son enveloppe charnelle, le bretteur entamant de déboutonner petit à petit les boutons du costume de son antagoniste.

« Non ! J'ai jamais demandé ça, putain ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! »

Prenant une grande inspiration, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de l'épéiste qui semblait bien décidé à terminer sa tâche qu'il avait entreprit, s'attaquant une seconde fois, et avec gourmandise, à l'épiderme pâle et fragile du cou de Sanji qu'il mordilla du bout des dents par moment, le suçotant par d'autre alors qu'un soupir involontaire s'échappait d'entre les lèvres tremblantes du blond, ses paupières se fermant contre son gré.  
Il devait admettre que, malgré ses plaintes et exclamations répétitives, cela ne lui déplaisait pas… De telles attentions, de tels contacts. Cet esprit de griserie grimpant avec fièvre au rythme des mains de Zoro dansant sur son torse, au rythme de leurs bassins qui se rencontraient inopinément, au rythme de ses lèvres ardentes contre sa peau…

Cependant, son esprit brouillé parvenait encore à y voir clair dans ce mirage dilué. Il s'agissait de Roronoa Zoro, son rival de toujours, cette stupide algue verte avec laquelle il se disputait sans cesse, ce type qui les avait amené dans ce merdier de manière hallucinante, ce connard qui ne cessait de lui faire des remarques désobligeantes et qu'il souhaitait à tout prit voir disparaître de ce monde… Et pourtant…  
Pourtant il aimait cette promiscuité entre leurs deux êtres. Pourtant il voulait que ses caresses ambiguës, jamais ne cessent… Pourtant, ses attentions à l'égard de son être étaient si douces, si délicates…

 _Pourtant…_

Se séparant de sa nuque, Zoro porta son visage jusqu'à celui de Sanji qui reporta lentement sa tête en sa direction afin de lui faire face, restant un instant immobile, le souffle court.

 _Pourtant…_

Sans réellement y réfléchir, leurs lèvres vinrent s'effleurer sans pour ainsi dire se toucher, leurs paupières se fermant petit à petit alors qu'ils finissaient par sceller celles-ci ensemble avec doutes, avec lenteur, avec désir, silencieux, inconscients…

Portant l'une de ses mains à la mâchoire du bretteur avec une lenteur mal calculée, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds laissa s'entrouvrir ses lèvres dans un mouvement peu anticipé et presque incontrôlée, la langue de Zoro n'hésitant pas à venir se faufiler entre celles-ci, à la recherche de sa jumelle qu'il rencontra bien assez tôt, entamant une danse flegmatique et prenante à laquelle Sanji ne peina pas à répondre de manière hagarde, fronçant quelque peu les sourcils.  
Il ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Pourquoi il répondait à son foutu baisé…  
Il fut plus que surpris par la délicatesse et la douceur avec laquelle l'épéiste l'embrassa.  
Peut-être était-ce, justement, une douceur qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver, derrière son visage hostile, et ses manies détestables… Peut-être était-ce tout ce qu'il espérait…

Leur bassins de rencontrant dans un mouvement de vagues ondulantes accentuées, le jeune cuisinier laissa s'échapper un gémissement malgré lui alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver, Zoro ayant terminé de déboutonner la chemise de son antagoniste qu'il effleura du bout des doigts avec vivacité, remontant ses mains habiles le long de son torse alors que Sanji se cambrait légèrement suite à ce contact électrisant, se laissant peu à peu envelopper dans cette atmosphère envoûtante qui régnait dès lors à l'intérieur de ce caisson, le peu d'oxygène qui leur était donné leur faisant prendre de grandes inspirations à chaque instant où leurs bouche s'éloignaient, à chaque instant ou leurs bassins s'effleuraient, à chaque instant ou leurs mains remontait mutuellement sur leurs êtres…

Brisant leur baisé de manière maladroite, Zoro s'empressa de venir s'emparer du torse d'ores et déjà mis à jour du jeune cuisinier qu'il parsema de baisés brûlants et appuyés, constellant son épiderme fragile de mordillements ludiques qui faisait soupirer lourdement son propriétaire, celui-ci laissant l'arrière de sa tête rencontrer la paroi métallique glacée qui se trouvait derrière lui alors qu'il entrouvrait ses lèvres tremblante pour mieux reprendre son souffle d'ores et déjà saccadé.  
Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson dans ce silence trop étroit, résonnant à travers leurs oreilles de manière évidente à leur en embrumer l'esprit dans cette harmonie grisante alors que les mains du bretteur se hâtaient de trouver la ceinture de Sanji qu'il déboucla de manière malavisée, sa langue continuant de parcourir le torse parsemé de cicatrice de celui-ci, bercé par les gémissements modestement contrôlés de son hôte qui ne cessait de frémir sous lui…

« A…Attends… »

Finit par enfin articuler le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds après une poignée de secondes entre deux soupirs, relevant quelque peu la tête alors qu'il tentait de discerner le visage de son acolyte dans l'obscurité étouffante qui régentait autour de leurs êtres.

« On ne peut pas faire ça ici… »

Poursuivit-il tout en se pinçant les lèvres, Zoro relevant sa tête de son enveloppe charnelle suite à ses quelques mots.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Questionna-t-il d'un air dubitatif, arquant un sourcil alors quand Sanji prenait une mine désabusé, faisant grincer ses dents.

« C'est évident.. ! Tu oublies peut être la situation dans laquelle on se trouve … On est sur un navire ennemi, enfermés dans une boite de laquelle on ne sait pas combien de temps il nous faudra avant d'en sortir ! »

S'exclama le blond qui était enfin parvenu à parler de manière stable et avec fluidité, se redressant avec difficulté en s'aidant de ses coudes.

« Et alors ? Ça nous fait passer le temps… »

« Bien sûr ! Et qu'est-ce que tu feras quand des Marines nous prendront sur le fait ? Ou pire… Quand l'équipage nous découvrira... »

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine à cette idée des plus dantesques, n'osant songer à sa navigatrice bien aimée qui les surprenait dans une telle posture.

« Ça n'arrivera pas… C'est toi-même qui as dit qu'il faudra du temps avant qu'ils ne nous trouvent. »

Plaida Zoro tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Peut-être… Mais les types qui sont venus juste avant risque de nous entendre.. ! »

Articula Sanji tout en se pinçant les lèvres, avant qu'une main remontant limpidement le long de son torse ne le fasse sursauter légèrement, fronçant les sourcils.

« Il te suffira d'être silencieux… »

Le souffle chaud de la voix détachée du bretteur venant effleurer son oreille vint faire monter des teintes nouvelles aux visages du jeunes homme aux cheveux blonds qui serra les poings, plus agacé que jamais, son cœur battant douloureusement contre sa cage thoracique à l'entente de la voix suave de son acolyte dans le creux de son oreille.  
Jamais il n'aurait songé, l'espace d'une seule seconde, qu'il aurait un jour une telle conversation avec cette stupide tête d'algue qui lui servait de rival.

« Facile à dire… »

Grogna-t-il d'une voix à peine audible tout en détournant le visage dans une mine agacée, lorsque l'une des mains de Zoro vint se poser sur sa mâchoire, lui tournant doucement la tête afin de lui faire face.

« Si tu savais comme je crève d'envie de toi… »

Souffla le jeune homme aux cheveux verts à proximité de ses lèvres avant de venir s'emparer de celles-ci avec avidité, Sanji écarquillant les yeux de surprise face à ses quelques mots alors que les mains de Zoro s'animaient une énième fois, rejoignant le pantalon du cuisinier qu'il retira petit à petit à l'accord de leur baisé maladroit, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tentant de garder ses paupières entrouvertes tout en fronçant les sourcils alors que l'épéistes lui mordillait délicatement la lèvre inférieur tout en soupirant légèrement.

« Allez, détends-toi, personne ne nous trouvera avant qu'on ait terminé. »

S'enquit-t-il à mi-voix, prenant une profonde inspiration alors qu'il en venait à s'imbiber de l'odeur des plus délectable du jeune cuisinier qui tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit le bout de ses doigts abaisser lentement son dernier pan de tissus qui recouvrait dès lors son être, se pinçant quelque peu les lèvres. Finissant par fermer les paupières à son tour, Sanji vint appuyer une seconde fois son front effervescent contre la paroi métallique, Zoro esquissant un léger sourire de satisfait face à ce qu'il considérerait comme une autorisation de sa part afin de poursuivre, reprenant donc sa tâche où il l'avait abdiquée alors qu'il s'emparait une seconde fois du torse de son antagoniste avec avarice, celui-ci soupirant quelque peu contre son gré.

« Putain d'algue… »

S'enquit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tout en resserrant sa mâchoire, se raidissant quelque peu lorsque qu'il sentit l'une des mains de Zoro s'avancer en direction de son intimité, et tout particulièrement d'une zone sensible qui lui fit monter une teinte pivoine jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses oreille, portant l'une de ses mains à sa bouche alors que le bretteur venait immiscer d'un geste lent l'un de ses doigts à l'intérieur de son être, un frisson inattendu venant s'emparer de sa personne suite à ce geste fortuit.

Peut-être l'obscurité était-elle la cause première de ces sensations exagérées dont il était ascendant… Où peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait de _lui_.

Entreprenant un mouvement de va et viens avec son doigts afin de l'habituer à une présence avérée, Zoro se laissa bercer muettement par les soupirs exagérés du jeune cuisinier qui semblait incapable de trouver une place dans cette promiscuité, se mouvant quelque peu alors qu'il ne cessait de tressaillir, gardant ses lèvres entrouvertes pendant que le bretteur portait diverses baisés aimant à ses clavicule avec prévenance, pour ensuite remonter jusqu'à sa nuque, avant de s'immobiliser sur ses lèvres avec lenteur.

Bien vite, se fut un nouveau contact qui vint s'emparer du cuistot, un second doigt se faisant appeler alors qu'il se cambrait, gémissant contre les lèvres de son nouvel amant qui reprenait ses gestes précédents, les mains de Sanji s'empressant de venir s'accrocher au kimono de son porteur d'une manière presque appuyée et avec adversité, les gestes de celui-ci venant saisir son être de frissons des plus délectables, ses hanches suivant le rythme avant de peu à peu s'estomper, les doigts de Zoro venant se retirer d'eux-mêmes après quelques minutes de stagnation.

« Ça va ? »

Questionna Zoro tout en se séparant de ses lèvres, le souffle court, gardant une distance effacée entre leurs deux visages alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds gardait ses lèvres abandonnées à leurs précédent baisé afin de parvenir à récupérer de profondes inspirations, finissant pas reprendre entre deux soupirs d'une voix embrumée et pantelante tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'inquiètes de ce genre de choses.. ? »

Souriant d'un air amusé, Zoro n'ajouta rien à ses quelques mots, se contentant de venir suçoter sa nuque afin de le marquer, Sanji laissant tomber sa tête en arrière de manière accentuée dans le but de lui faciliter l'accès à son épiderme tout en soupirant longuement.

« Je peux venir ? »

Souffla Zoro d'une voix apprivoiseuse à proximité de sa nuque, ses propos étant accueillis par un hochement de tête incertain de la part du cuistot qui serra les dents, Zoro se redressant quelque peu alors que lui-même s'empressait de retirer la partie inférieur de sa tenue après avoir ouvert de manière maladroite son kimono, Sanji sentant son cœur battre tel un oiseau en cage contre sa cage thoracique.  
L'obscurité, l'harmonie de leurs respirations haletantes à travers le silence, ce sentiment de fièvre qui ne faisait qu'accroître au fil des minutes qui les abreuvait … Tout cela, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds était à peine capable de les distinguer…

Ce ne fut qu'au contact inattendu de Zoro se pressant petit à petit contre lui que Sanji se sentit comme transit, serrant les poings alors qu'il venait faire grincer ses dents afin de garder le silence malgré la douleur aiguë qui s'emparait de son être entier, accolant d'autant plus ses doigts sur le kimono du bretteur.  
Il peinait à respirer, se sentant comme incapable de se mouver, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, incapable de revenir à la réalité… Il avait mal, oui, mais il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une douleur éphémère. Qu'il ne devait pas se laisser tomber aussi facilement. Qu'il ne devait pas se faire entendre, pas maintenant…

Dans de petits coups de hanches minutieux, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts tenta du mieux qu'il put de s'immiscer en lui afin de ne pas le blesser, de ne pas le brusquer, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il prenait un mal des plus haut à ne pas encore commencer un mouvement d'ondulations, se pinçant les lèvres.  
Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal… À ses yeux, en cet instant même, il était semblable à un fragile morceau de porcelaine, si facilement friable, auquel il devait prêter la plus grande attention au risque de le briser, comme s'il s'agissait de la création la plus précieuse et la plus chère au monde qui se trouvait dès l'ores entre ses doigts fins…

Oui, ils avaient toujours souhaités de mutuellement se détruire. Oui, leur plus grands désirs était de mettre fin à l'existence de l'autre, de le faire disparaître de ce bas monde…  
Mais là, il ne s'agissait pas de la même chose.  
Ils se voulaient l'un l'autre, de manière ardente, de manière envoûtante et délicate, de manière que jamais ils n'auraient pensé pouvoir posséder un jour mutuellement vis-à-vis de l'autre…

« Zoro…Zoro… »

La voix tremblante et oppressée de Sanji qui s'éleva entre deux soupirs vint faire se relever la tête du jeune homme aux cheveux verts, celui-ci portant l'une de ses mains de manière aveugle sur le visage pâle du cuisinier qui semblait chercher désespérément un moyen de respirer, hoquetant quelque peu alors qu'il restait cambré contre son être. L'effleurant du bout des doigts avec une douceur soulignée, Zoro resta un instant silencieux avant d'entreprendre enfin un mouvement de va et vient en son être, Sanji s'empressant de placer ses mains contre ses lèvres alors qu'il fermait les paupières, lâchant divers gémissement étouffés et autres exclamations mal dissimulées au rythmes des hanches du bretteur contre son être, celui-ci venant parsemer de baisés ardents son épiderme.

« Quel gâchis de ne pas pouvoir voir ton visage… Tout de même… »

Articula Zoro tout en inclinant quelque peu sa tête, lâchant un profond soupir de plénitude alors que ses mains venaient se déposer sur le bassin relevé du jeune cuisinier, celui-ci ne cessant de lâcher de petits hoquets amortis entre ses doigts alors que la sensation de son antagoniste valsant en son être semblait lui faire tourner l'esprit, le son de sa voix résonnant dans ses oreilles étant comme une mélodie lui permettant d'effleurer du bout des doigts la lévitation, d'atteindre les horizons, son être ne cessant de tressaillir au contact de ses hanches, aux affleurement futiles de ses doigts, comme s'il se laissait transporter de manière avide par leur union maladroit…

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là… Dans une telle situation… Eux-mêmes semblaient déjà en avoir perdu le fil.  
Après tout, plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance à leurs yeux en cet instant même.

Séparant lentement ses mains de ses lèvres, Sanji porta ses doigts éperdu en direction de la nuque de l'épéiste, remontant l'une de ses mains à travers ses quelques mèches de cheveux avec une lenteur accentuée, la seconde s'accrochant à son kimono qu'il s'empressa de faire tomber le long de ses épaules, laissant ainsi le torse de Zoro à nu, ses doigts s'animant afin de l'effleurer, le détaillant sous toutes ses coutures, sous tous ses détails…  
Par moments, il se laissait s'éterniser sur certaines cicatrices qui ornaient sa peau halée avec délicatesse, les affleurant sans réellement les toucher en les imaginant dans l'obscurité. Par d'autre, il retraçais les lignes courbées de son dos à la musculature si bien dessinée, chose qui semblait faire tressaillir le bretteur malgré lui, celui-ci venant à son tour lâcher des gémissements discret alors que ses mouvements ne faisaient que s'intensifier, soupirant le nom de cuisinier tout en atteignant petit à petit l'extase…

Son nom… Ce nom qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé… Ce nom qu'il remplaçait sans cesse par insultes et autres surnoms désagréables et provocateur…  
Oui, Sanji aimait qu'il le prononce. Encore… À répétition…  
Comme s'il s'agissait d'une mélodie des plus exquise à l'écoute, le soupirant, le murmurant, le susurrant toujours un peu plus…  
Et son cœur semblait comme incapable de ralentir la cadence, la voix rauque du bretteur qui s'élevait à petit feu à proximité de ses oreilles lui faisant lâcher une exclamation cette fois-ci un peu trop brusque et lente, enfonçant ses ongles avec vivacité dans la chair du dos de son nouvel amant tout en se cambrant légèrement, se laissant venir en premier avant de n'être bien vite rattrapé par Zoro qui étouffa une exclamation final peu supervisée contre l'épaule du jeune cuisinier, laissant une trace de morsure vive sur l'enveloppe charnelle de celui-ci alors qu'il se libérait en lui, entrouvrant ses lèvres afin de reprendre son souffle saccadé tout en se retirant petit à petit de son être.

Le silence qui engendra leurs ébats était des plus éphémère, brisé par leurs souffles peu anticipés alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se laissait choir lentement contre le torse constellé de marques violacées du jeune cuisinier, celui-ci ayant laissé tomber son bras sur son propre visage, reprenant avec peine le peu d'oxygène qui lui manquait.

« Hey… »

S'élevant entre deux inspirations entrecoupées, la voix grave de Zoro vint faire s'entrouvrir les paupières de Sanji qui resta un instant immobile, peinant à s'adapter à un rythme cardiaque ponctuel et compté.

« Tu n'avais pas dit que tu allais être silencieux ? »

Écarquillant les yeux de surprise suite à ses quelques mots, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds fut comme subitement remit à travers la réalité, comme s'il venait de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée en plein visage, sa teinte précédemment rougie par leur union venant virer à une pâleur extrême, prit d'une crainte soudaine.

« Je…Je n'en pouvais rien, bordel.. ! J'avais complètement oublié que… »

Se redressant quelque peu avec toute la peine du monde, le jeune cuistot garda une mine effarée sur son visage surmené durant une poignée de secondes, prit par l'angoisse d'avoir été entendu, lorsque le rire moqueur du bretteur s'éleva dans l'obscurité, un sourire amusé étant facilement distinguable sur son visage alors qu'il semblait remettre ses propres vêtements en place.

« Au moins j'ai eu la preuve que j'étais un bon coup. »

Se raidissant, l'expression d'effroi qui animait précédemment les traits de Sanji se changea bien rapidement en une mine des plus agacée, plissant légèrement les yeux alors qu'il se relevait petit à petit, repoussant d'un geste brusque le jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui s'était appuyée contre lui.

« C'est la seule chose à laquelle tu penses ?! »

S'exclama-t-il d'une voix irritée avant de soupirer, remettant sa tenue vestimentaire dans un claquement de langue agacé.

« Tch… Quelle plaie franchement… »

Gronda-t-il tout en détournant la tête, sourcils froncés, avant qu'un silence ne vienne tapir une énième fois l'emplacement étroit du caisson, le jeune cuisinier passant une mains entre ses mèches blondes tout en regrettant amèrement de ne pas pouvoir s'allumer une cigarette en cet instant même, finissant par reprendre petit à petit une respiration stable.

« Dis-moi, Cook. »

La voix grave et effacée de Zoro finit par venir briser l'atmosphère paisible qui régnait autour de leurs êtres, sa silhouette restant sagement à son emplacement, par-dessus celle du cuistot

« C'était pas la première fois que tu faisais ça avec un mec, pas vrai ? »

Faisant les yeux ronds, Sanji fut pris de court par la question de son antagoniste avant qu'un léger soupir ne s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres pincées, détournant légèrement son visage dans l'obscurité alors que ses paupières se fermaient d'elles-mêmes, l'obscurité et son épuisement précédent l'empêchant de les garder ouvertes plus longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre... »

Se contenta-t-il de répondre d'une voix peu concernée après une poignée de secondes d'inactivité avant que le bretteur ne poursuive sur le même ton.

« Tu aurais eu bien plus mal si tu ne l'avais jamais fait comme ça auparavant. »

« Tu peux parler... » Profana Sanji suite à ses quelques mots dans un claquement de langue agacé. « Si tu ne l'avais jamais fait non plus, tu n'aurais pas été si délicat avec moi... »

Les dernières paroles qui s'échappèrent malgré lui de ses cordes vocales eurent lieu de faire s'ouvrirent subitement les paupières du cuistot, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à prononcer ces quelques mots à voix haute alors qu'il sentait pour la énième fois ses pommettes s'empourpraient subtilement, fronçant légèrement les sourcils pendant qu'il regrettait amèrement ses propos.

« Peut-être bien. »

Hasarda le vert après un temps, l'obscurité l'empêchant de distinguer l'expression de son acolyte.

« Mais je dois t'avouer que je ne te connaissais pas comme ça... »

Poursuivit-il, un sourire railleur étant facilement lisible dans sa voix.

« Fermes là tu veux. »

Soupira le cuistot tout en faisant rouler ses yeux avant que sa main ne finisse par s'animer après un instant de silence afin de venir aveuglément chercher la mâchoire de l'épéiste, déposant délicatement ses doigts sur celle-ci une fois trouvée, lui faisant face une seconde fois.  
Se pinçant les lèvres, il resta silencieux, remontant doucement sa main jusqu'à sa tempe avec lenteur, faisant tinter silencieusement les boucles d'oreilles dorées qui décoraient son oreille gauche.  
Oui, peut-être aurait-il bien voulu voir son visage, en cet instant même...  
Peut-être aurait-il voulu se happer, l'espace d'un instant, à ses prunelles cendrées bordées de tourments indéchiffrables qu'il n'avait jamais la faveur de contempler à l'accoutumée et qui, il le savait, se trouvaient dès lors à portée de ses propres yeux céruléens, le cherchant dans les abysses de ce caisson étroit qui reliait maladroitement leurs deux êtres.

« Décales-toi un peu vers la droite... »

Finit par ordonner le jeune homme aux cheveux blond d'une voix effacée après une poignée de minutes muettes tout en retirant sa main du visage de son antagoniste.

« Pourquoi ? »

Questionna Zoro d'un air dubitatif, un simple claquement de langue agacé accompagnant ses propos.

« Fais-le simplement. »

Un moment de silence engendrant ses propos, le bretteur s'exécuta donc sans rien ajouter dans l'obscurité, son dos venant rencontrer la paroi supérieur de la caisse métallique.

« Vers la droite abruti.. ! »

S'enquit Sanji dans un agacement propre face au manque de savoir en ce qui concernait les directions de son acolyte, celui-ci fronçant les sourcils avec irritation.

« Ça va, ça va... »

Grogna-t-il tout en reprenant ses mouvements, se penchant vers la droite alors que le cuistot venait lui-même s'immiscer vers la partie gauche du caisson, leurs êtres se croisant avant que la silhouette étriquée du blond ne parvienne finalement à échanger leur position, venant prendre place par-dessus l'être de son antagoniste.

« Voilà... »

Soupira-t-il avec soulagement tout en éloignant d'un geste effacé de la main l'une de ses mèche de cheveux blondes qui interceptait son unique œil visible, fronçant quelque peu les sourcils.

« Tout ça pour ça... »

Déplora le jeune homme aux cheveux verts dans une mine désabusée avant de se faire interrompre subitement dans son élan par la douceur inattendue des lèvres du jeune cuisinier qui vinrent effleurer les siennes, lui faisant prendre une mine surprise sans pour autant le repousser.

Oui, Sanji aussi voulait profiter. Profiter des ténèbres qui les avaient éloignés du monde. Profiter de cette promiscuité, de cet échange qui, une fois sorti de ce caisson, ne pourra sans doute plus se reproduire... Il voulait tirer profit de l'avoir auprès de lui. De l'avoir rien que pour lui. De pouvoir l'effleurer, le sentir contre son être, sans qui que ce soit aux alentour pour le lui dérober...  
Et puis, il ne pouvait point se le voiler plus longtemps le bretteur avait un don pour embrasser. Rendre ce contact des plus doux, des plus délectables, des plus éternels et pourtant, des plus futiles... Telle une brise ne faisant que passer, sans laisser de marques.

Fermant ses paupières, le jeune cuisinier laissa ses mains épouser la mâchoire de l'épéiste avec délicatesse entamant de ce fait un baisé langoureux des plus amples et des plus silencieux, auquel l'épéiste répondit sans broncher, ayant à son tour fermé ses paupières afin de savourer leur lien étroit.

Dans ce baisé, aucune rivalité ne se faisait ressentir. Aucun besoin de provoquer l'autre, aucun sentiment de colère. Juste une douceur des plus accentuées, des plus présentes, leurs souffles se mélangeant sans bruit, aucune paroles n'ayant nécessité de venir briser leur union subtile.

Il aimait le sentir ainsi près de lui... Il aimait ses doigts qui se perdaient dans ses cheveux blonds d'une manière presque imperceptible. Il aimait le goût de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il aimait cet instant à ses côtés, tout simplement…

Non. Là n'était pas un baisé de maladresse. Il s'avérait, bien au contraire, que la douceur présente dans celui-ci était belle et bien représentative d'un amour passionné, enfui, inondé...  
Un amour que seul les parois étroites et glacées de ce caisson, témoin unique de leur acte, était capable de faire surgir...

Glissant sans mot le dos de son indexe sur la joue du bretteur, Sanji finit par, le plus lentement possible, venir séparer leur étreinte, les deux jeunes hommes restant un instant silencieux, seul leurs souffles venant briser subtilement le silence absolu.

Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas d'un silence oppressant et lourd comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Ils n'avaient tout simplement aucuns mots à s'échanger, aucunes paroles dépourvues de sens à profaner, restant ainsi, à une distance maladroite entre leurs deux visages, leurs fronts se frôlant à peine.

« Hey Sanji... »

Entrouvrant ses paupières, Zoro laissa s'éterniser sa main entre les mèches blondes de son acolyte qu'il faisait glisser entre ses doigts, le cherchant en vint du regard dans l'obscurité.

« Ça te dirait qu'on se retrouve comme ça plus souvent... Une fois sortis d'ici ? »

L'hésitation du bretteur qui semblait être maladroitement contrôlée fit arquer un sourcil au jeune homme aux cheveux blonds avant qu'un léger sourire n'étire quelque peu ses traits, gardant un instant le silence avant de faire un hochement de tête muet.

« Pourquoi pas... »

Souriant à son tour face à ses quelques mots, Zoro passa son pouce sur l'une des pommettes du jeune cuisinier avec douceur, affleurant une énième fois ses lèvres de siennes d'un geste aveugle tout en laissant leurs fronts s'épouser silencieusement, lorsqu'une exclamation soudaine vint les arracher tous deux de leurs songes, emprit d'un sursaut partagé.  
Une exclamation fâcheusement familière.  
Une exclamation qui les firent s'immobiliser dans leur baisé à moitié consumé.

« _GOMU GOMU NO_... »

Écarquillant les yeux, Sanji prit une mine effarée, se redressant subitement alors que le dessus de sa tête venait heurter avec une brutalité des plus extrême le couvercle du caisson, lui faisant lâcher une exclamation de douleur aiguë.

« Luffy ! »

Se redressant à son tour, Zoro vint, avec maladresse, bousculer son antagoniste qui se retrouva plié en deux dans une position des plus inconfortables, serrant les dents alors qu'il repoussait avec force le bretteur qui prenait bien trop de place à son gout, celui-ci venant frapper du poing avec force contre les parois de la caisse afin d'attirer leur Capitaine en leur direction.

L'écho commun de cette voix familière provenant du couloir s'éleva une seconde fois, engendrée bien vite par des bruits de pas hâtifs ainsi que des résonnement brutaux d'armes à feu, avant qu'une seconde voix, plus féminine cette fois-ci, ne s'exclame tout en s'avançant de ladite pièce.

« Zoro ! Sanji ! Vous êtes où ?! »

Un éclair lui traversant l'esprit, Sanji vint à son tour se démener afin de se redresser, heurtant de l'un de ses coudes le sternum de Zoro qui fronça les sourcils tout en se courbant légèrement de douleur.

« Nami chérie ! On est enfermés ici ! »

S'exclama le jeune cuisinier d'une voix forte qui fut bien vite interrompue par un coup de tête brutal qui lui troubla légèrement l'esprit de la part de l'épéiste qui, semblant presque l'avoir fait dans un but précis, vint se pencher en avant afin de se faire un peu plus de place.

« Fais attention bordel ! »

« C'est toi qui dis ça.. ?! »

S'étrangla le vert d'une voix hostile, comme si leurs anciennes petites habitudes venaient de faire brusquement surface, leurs action précédentes ayant subitement disparues de leur esprit.

« Pousses toi un peu ! »

« Toi dégages ! »

Continuant leur petit manège qui consistait principalement à se heurter par pur plaisir tout en essayant de se dégager mutuellement de l'emprise d'autrui pendant une poignée de minutes encore, les deux jeunes hommes finirent par être arrêtés dans leur élan de colère lorsque la voix familière d'Usopp s'éleva dans ce qui semblerait être l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de réserve, s'avançant de quelques pas dans celle-ci.

« Oi, vous êtes ici ? »

« Usopp ! Oui, on est là ! On est enfermés dans un des caissons métalliques ! »

S'exclama Sanji tout en tapant du pied contre la paroi qui lui faisait face afin d'attirer le sniper en leur direction, chose qui fit grogner le bretteur de manière agacée, plissant légèrement les yeux.

« Enfermés dans un caisson ? »

Répéta Usopp d'un air dubitatif tout en suivant le résonnement métallique que créait Sanji à l'aide de la semelle de sa chaussure, finissant enfin par arriver face au dit caisson devant lequel il s'arrêta.

« Comment je suis censé l'ouvrir ? »

« Fais coulisser le couvercle ! »

Expliqua le cuisinier tout en levant la tête, une lueur venant traverser son regard alors que le couvercle se mettait enfin à glisser, laissant les éclairages opaques provenant du couloir pénétrer à l'intérieur de la caisse de laquelle Sanji s'empressa de s'immiscer impérativement, reprenant son souffle de justesse comme s'il immergeait d'un océan glacé.

« Enfin sorti... »

Soupira le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tout en se redressant avec peine, s'étirant le dos de long en large tout en fronçant les sourcils d'une douleur évidente, laissant rouler ses épaules en arrière alors que Zoro sortait à sa suite du caisson, soufflant longuement, le tout sous le regard éperdu du tireur d'élite.

« Comment vous êtes arrivés là-dedans franchement… »

Articula-t-il tout en levant son regard troublé sur ses deux coéquipiers qui semblaient impérativement se faire dos, le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres les détaillant avec une perplexité et une curiosité aigue.

Devait-il leur préciser que leurs cheveux étaient semblables à un champ de bataille ?  
Devait-il prévenir le cuisinier que sa ceinture avait été mal scellée, et que certain boutons de sa chemise n'étaient toujours pas boutonnés, celle-ci sortant en partie de son pantalon de costume par la même occasion ?  
Devait-il demander à Zoro l'origine de ces mystérieuses marques violacées dans son cou, ou encore de la raison de pourquoi tous deux s'évitaient tout bonnement des yeux ?

Plissant légèrement les paupières, Usopp sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine, restant longuement silencieux alors qu'il se sentait pâlir malgré lui, préférant éviter toutes hypothèse en ce qui concernait les événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans ce dit caisson.

« Ahum... »

Toussotant légèrement de manière évidente tout en fronçant les sourcils, inclinant quelque peu la tête tout en appuyant un fait qu'il ne préférait point mentionné, le tireur d'élite vint attirer l'attention des deux acolytes qui baissèrent leurs yeux sur leurs propres silhouettes, restant un instant perplexe avant que leurs pommettes ne s'empourprent malgré eux, écarquillant les yeux de détresse face à l'état beaucoup trop évident de leur tenue vestimentaire qui en disait bien trop long sur leur activité précédente, les deux jeunes hommes s'empressant de remettre en ordre leur physique tout en prenant une mine des plus embarrassée, Usopp les dévisageant tout en soupirant longuement.

« Je ... Je vais oublier ce que j'ai vu, d'accord. »

Finit-il par profaner tout en les dépassant d'un pas maladroit, gardant la tête baissée alors que les deux antagonistes le suivaient d'un regard contrarié, semblant avoir été pris sur le fait, avant de le rattraper d'une démarche titubante, l'un se grattant nerveusement la nuque tout en se pinçant les lèvres, le second s'empressant de se munir de l'une de ses fidèles cigarettes afin de faire tomber la pression évidente dont ils étaient les victimes, passant une main adroite dans sa chevelure blonde en bataille.

« Ah, les gars !»

Ayant traversé le couloir d'un pas pressé guidé par un Usopp aussi muet qu'une tombe, le petit trio finit par enfin apercevoir leur Capitaine accompagné de près par la navigatrice du navire, tous deux soulevant sur leur dos de lourdes cargaisons de ce qui semblerait être de la nourriture, des cris et autres exclamations sonores de Marines armés jusqu'aux dents s'élevant au bout du couloir.

« Vous en avez pris du temps, shishishi ! »

Une balle de revolver provenue de son dos venant effleurer son oreille, Luffy arqua un sourcils de perplexité avant que tous ne prenne hâtivement la fuite sans crier gare, n'ayant pas le temps pour des explications constructives, celles-ci attendant le Thousand Sunny avant d'être déversées, la petite troupe s'éloignant à toute jambe en direction de la sortie du navire ennemi qu'ils peinèrent à trouver, Zoro et Usopp ne cessant de se plaindre, Sanji insistant sans cesse afin d'aider sa navigatrice bien aimée à porter la cargaison alors que pour sa part, le jeune homme aux chapeau de paille semblait prendre un malin plaisir face à la situation présente.

Terminant par enfin trouver la porte du pont qui les menait à l'extérieur, la petite troupe fut chargée sans attendre par des canons de Marine qui firent crier d'effroi le sniper, une explosion brusque ayant lieu à proximité de la plage sur laquelle arrivait dès lors le Thousand Sunny, Franky leur faisant de grands signes depuis le pont de celui-ci.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minutes aux cinq compagnons avant d'enfin rejoindre leur propre navire, leur Capitaine les ayant emmenés jusqu'à celui-ci en s'aidant de ses bras en propulsion alors que le charpentier de l'équipage se chargeait impérativement d'enclencher le célèbre _Coup de Burst_ une fois la petite troupe à bord, fuyant de justesse les Marines enragés qui restaient en solitaire sur la plage de la petite île, contemplant le navire des Mugiwaras s'élever dans les airs avant de disparaître sur la ligne d'horizon, de nouvelles de réserves de nourriture sous les bras...

« Shishi, c'était génial, on l'a échappé belle ! »

S'exclama Luffy tout en reprenant son souffle suite à leur petite course improvisée, souriant d'un air enchanté alors qu'il restait allongé sur les sacs de réserves qu'il gardait dès lors précieusement à proximité de leurs êtres, ayant fermé ses paupières.

« Échappé belle ?! On a manqué de se faire avoir ! »

S'étrangla Usopp, plus pâle que jamais alors qu'il se laissait tomber aux côtés de son Capitaine dans un profond soupir, passant une main tremblante sur son visage tout en étant accompagné par les éclats de rire sonores de celui-ci.

« Et pouvons-nous demander à qui la faute.. ? »

Questionna Nami dans un sourire crispé, s'avançant dans un claquement de talons en direction de Zoro et Sanji qui avaient tous deux pris place contre la barrière du pont, le jeune cuisinier hoquetant légèrement.

« Nami chéri je... Je peux tout t'expliquer.. ! »

S'exclama-t-il dans un geste de mains hâtifs alors que pour sa part, Zoro levait les yeux au ciel dans une exaspération évidente.

« Vous allez regretter de nous avoir fait nous déplacer, même pas capable de faire une simple petite mission dans les délais donnés ! »

Poursuivit la jeune femme aux cheveux roux tout en lançant aux deux antagonistes un regard des plus hostiles, s'avançant de ceux-ci d'un pas menaçant.

« Allons mademoiselle Nami, pas la peine de tant d'agressivité ! Nous avons des vivres à présent, alors il faut festoyer, yohohoh ! »

Profana Brook tout en s'avançant de quelques pas avec enjouement de la troupe des nouveaux arrivants, sa proposition étant bien vite accueillis avec joie par les exclamations sonores de Luffy, Usopp et Chopper qui se trouvait assis sur le pont à quelque mètres de là, le petit trio étant toujours partant pour une fête improvisée, peu important les raisons de celle-ci.

Après hésitation, et sans priver néanmoins les deux acolytes d'une charmante brochette de coups assassins, la jeune navigatrice finit par à son tour accepter la requête du festin avec enjouement, tous les membres du petit équipage se rassemblant avec joie afin d'organiser les préparations de celui-ci, reprenant leurs éternelles habitudes.

La soirée débuta bien assez vite, des chants sonnant impérativement faux, des rires exagérés et des cris s'élevant de toutes part du Thousand Sunny qui voguait à travers les océans endormis, le petit équipage célébrant comme il se devait le retour de vivres à bord de leur navire.

Comme à leur bonne habitude, la bonne humeur était présente à la table, les jeux ridicules qui en faisaient rires plus d'un entre Usopp et Luffy éclairant une bonne partie de la soirée, les compositions au violon de Brook se chargeant de faire le reste.

La soirée s'éternisa longtemps, peut-être un peu trop, d'ailleurs. Et ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil vint effleurer de ses futurs rayons les paisibles des océans que les membres de l'équipage rejoignirent un par un leur dortoir, plus épuisés que jamais par ce festin des plus enjoué, seul Sanji restant éveillé afin de se charger de la quantité effroyable de vaisselle qui l'attendait dès l'ors dans sa cuisine, ne pouvant se permettre de laisser de telles quantités d'assiettes sales dans son entre sacrée avant de fermer l'œil.

Son regard limpide se noyant dans l'eau savonneuse dans laquelle il laissait ses mains pâles plongées, frottant d'une mine effacée un plat précédemment rempli de mets savoureux, le jeune cuisinier vint soupirer un fin nuage de fumée de sa sempiternelle cigarette qui restait avec soin vissée entre ses lèvres fines, lorsque le grincement d'une porte se faisant entendre dans son dos vint attirer son attention, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avec perplexité.

« Yo. »

Refermant délicatement la porte derrière lui afin de ne pas la faire résonner sur le pont du navire, le nouvel arrivant, que ne s'avérait être que le bretteur du navire, s'avança de quelque pas à travers la cuisine, Sanji se contentant de le suivre une poignée de secondes du regard avant de reprendre sa tâche où il l'avait suspendue, se remettant à faire un mouvement circulaire avec une éponge par-dessus le plat transparent, faisant mousser celui-ci.

« Ah, c'est toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Questionna-t-il tout en terminant de rincer le plat une fois celui-ci propre, le plaçant précautionneusement dans le séchoir, restant dos au bretteur qui vint appuyer son dos contre l'une des étagères qui décoraient la pièce, croisant ses bras sur son torse tout en balayant la cuisine d'un regard hagard, se pinçant les lèvres.

« Je venais juste voir ce que tu faisais... »

S'enquit-il d'un air détaché, chose qui fit s'hausser d'eux-mêmes les sourcils de Sanji d'un air dubitatif.

« C'est pas dans tes habitudes. Serais-tu malade ? »

Questionna-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix, chose qui eut lieu de grandement irriter l'épéiste, celui-ci venant froncer les sourcils dans un claquement de langue agacé.

Suite à cela, un profond silence s'installa petit à petit dans la pièce. Un silence opaque, indéchiffrable, insondable...  
Seul le résonnement de l'eau coulant aveuglément dans l'évier engendré de près pas le doux tintement de la porcelaine que le jeune cuisinier venait placer avec soin à ses côtés venant briser son fil éphémère, gardant sa cigarette semi consumée entre ses dents.

« Ahum... »

Le toussotement exagéré de Zoro vint happer le cuistot de ses nouvelles réflexions dans lesquelles il s'était laisser flancher instinctivement, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts gardant sa tête inclinée, ses sourcils restant impérativement froncés d'une manière sévère.

« À propos... Enfin... De ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la journée... »

Articula-t-il d'une voix maladroite tout en portant l'une de ses mains à sa nuque qu'il vint gratter dans un lourd soupir, fermant un instant les paupières alors que pour sa part, Sanji venait éteindre l'eau courante, s'emparant d'un essuie qu'il avait attaché au rebord de l'évier un peu plus tôt afin de se sécher les mains lorsque l'entièreté de la vaisselle fut mise à sécher.

« ...Je suppose que tu veux savoir si ce que t'as dit compte toujours... »

S'enquit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tout en reposant l'essuie à son emplacement précédent après une poignée de secondes silencieuses.

« ...Ouai. »

Se contenta de répondre Zoro tout en relevant son regard cendré sur son antagoniste, celui-ci se tournant en sa direction.

Le rejoignant à son emplacement d'un pas lent et précautionneux, Sanji vint s'emparer de son mégot de cigarette entre son pouce et son indexe, posant son regard sur un cendrier de verre situé sur le rebord d'une étagère dans lequel il vint l'écraser tout en soupirer un dernier nuage de fumée éphémère avant d'enfin porter son regard céruléen à celui de son acolyte qu'il détailla un instant, leurs prunelles s'heurtant avec maladresse.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Finit-il par reprendre après un temps, ses yeux venant impérativement se happer aux lèvres du bretteur qu'il considéra un instant avant de s'en approcher avec hésitation, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts venant, pour sa part, porter lentement sa main d'un geste soigneusement calculé en direction de la nuque du cuistot, l'affleurant du bout des doigts sans réellement le toucher comme s'il s'agissait d'un bien précieux tout en inclinant légèrement la tête en avant, leurs fronts se frôlant légèrement.

« Je voulais m'en assurer. »

S'enquit l'épéiste d'une voix à peine audible tout en laissant se dissimuler un fin rictus sur ses traits avant qu'il ne vienne sceller ses lèvres à celles de Sanji, celui-ci répondant sans broncher à leur baisé précédemment interrompu par leur Capitaine, portant ses mains aux omoplates de Zoro tout en fermant lentement les paupières, se laissant consumer à petit feu par l'enveloppe de délicatesse qui les nouait d'ores et déjà de ses bras fins, venant faire perdurer leur baisé sans mots, sans regards, seule l'aube étant témoin évident de celui-ci…

Se séparant après une poignée de minutes, ses pommette ayant prisent de manière plus qu'évidente des teintes pivoines, Sanji se pinça quelque peu les lèvres, laissant ses doigts fin s'éterniser sur le dos de son nouvel amant avant de reprendre, détournant légèrement le regard tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« Personne ne doit le savoir, on est bien d'accord ? »

S'enquit-il tout en resserrant sa mâchoire, Zoro répondant à son expression par un second sourire, plus doux cette fois-ci, ses paupières se fermant alors qu'il laissait son front épouser celui du cuistot.

« Bien sûr. »

Conclut-il d'une voix effacée sans pour autant perdre son sourire, ses mains venant impérativement se resserrer autour de la silhouette étriquée de Sanji qu'il vint resserrer contre son être avec une précaution soulignée, les laissant de ce fait s'amortir dans une étreinte des plus délicates, silencieux, songeant qu'en fin de compte, s'être retrouvés ainsi cloîtrés dans cette caisse des plus étroite sur un navire ennemi n'avait pas été si atroce que ce qu'ils l'auraient pensés, la lumière rougeoyante des nouveaux rayons du soleil venant faire se refléter leurs ombres sur le planchers de la pièce dans laquelle ils restaient soudés, sans mots, bercés par l'aube…

* * *

Terminons cette petite Fanfic sur une note de douceur !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une review afin de me donner votre avis, et à la prochaine !


End file.
